Lungi Ngidi
| birth_place = Durban, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 13 January | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 334 | lasttestdate = 9 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 7 February | odidebutyear = 2018 | odidebutagainst = India | odicap = 126 | lastodidate = 16 February | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = India | T20Idebutdate = 20 January | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 67 | lastT20Idate = 25 January | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Ishirt = 22 | club1 = Northerns | year1 = 2015–present | club2 = Titans | year2 = 2016–present | club3 = Chennai Super Kings | year3 = 2018–present | clubnumber2 = | clubnumber3 = 22 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = 6 | bat avg1 = 2.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 4 | deliveries1 = 320 | wickets1 = 9 | bowl avg1 = 17.22 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/39 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 3 | runs2 = 23 | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 2* | deliveries2 = 48 | wickets2 = 6 | bowl avg2 = 7.33 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/19 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 10 | runs3 = 23 | bat avg3 = 5.75 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 12* | deliveries3 = 1,365 | wickets3 = 38 | bowl avg3 = 19.05 | fivefor3 = 4 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 6/37 | catches/stumpings3 = 5/– | column4 = ODI | matches4 = 1 | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = | catches/stumpings4 = | date = 9 March 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/542023.html Cricinfo }} Lungisani True-man Ngidi (born 29 March 1996) is a South African cricketer who plays for the South Africa national cricket team. He was included in the Northerns cricket team squad for the 2015 Africa T20 Cup. In July 2016 Cricket South Africa named him as the Africa T20 Cup player of the year. In August 2017, he was named in Benoni Zalmi's squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. International career In January 2017 he was included in South Africa's Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for their series against Sri Lanka. He made his T20I debut for South Africa against Sri Lanka on 20 January 2017 and was awarded man of the match. During the T20I series, Ngidi was named in South Africa's squad for their One Day International (ODI) matches against Sri Lanka. However, he was ruled out of the ODI series because of an abdominal injury. In January 2018, he was added to South Africa's Test squad ahead of the second Test against India. He made his Test debut for South Africa against India on 13 January 2018. He returned figures of 7/87 in the match, including 6/39 in the second innings, as South Africa won by 135 runs. Later the same month, he was named in South Africa's One Day International (ODI) squad for their series against India. He made his ODI debut against India on 7 February 2018. In January 2018, he was bought by the Chennai Super Kings in the 2018 IPL auction for ₹50 lakhs ($78,650). In March 2018, Cricket South Africa awarded Ngidi a national contract, ahead of the 2018–19 season. External links * Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers